


A poem for Isak

by sherllycolmpels



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Feelings, Fluff, I'm not sure how to rate this, Love, Love Poem, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Teen Romance, isak is the sun, poem, so this is unrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherllycolmpels/pseuds/sherllycolmpels
Summary: Another love poem written for Isak, by Even.





	A poem for Isak

A ray of sunshine peaks up every morning over the horizon

but it can't warm me up like your touch 

as I'm gone for your warmth,

for your everything. You are my only sun.

 

And the sea never ceases to meet the coast,

but it just can't be compered to the beauty of our meetings,

in this universe as well as in any other,

if you'd only let me boast.

 

And the waves might raise ripples as they hug,

but they aren't even close to the ripples through my body,

when we touch, kiss, hug and cuddle.

Your touch is my only drug.

 

And just like a waterfall is poured out into a pool,

I can't wait to pour into you,

and feel you pour into me.

My Isak, without you I'm never full. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The second poem I write as a part of this fandom :)  
> You can read my first poem here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780116
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts about it by leaving comments/kudos! xx  
> You're also welcomed to come and say hello on Tumblr (I'm thepersonalblogofsh)


End file.
